1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spacer and a mounting structure for a lead wire employing the same, and more particularly, it relates to a spacer capable of mounting wires having different diameters and a mounting structure for a lead wire employing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a spacer for mounting a lead wire such as an anode lead wire delivered from a CRT or the like is known in the art. This spacer has a function of preventing the lead wire from coming into contact with the CRT or the like.
A spacer capable of mounting lead wires having different diameters is developed as such a conventional spacer. For example, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-34783 (1992) discloses such a spacer. FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing the conventional spacer disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-34783. Referring to FIG. 11, the conventional spacer is provided with two through holes 110 and 111, to be capable of corresponding to lead wires having different diameters.
However, the conventional spacer is not so fixed as to completely close a lead wire inlet 108, and hence a lead wire 109 may be displaced from the spacer.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 60-61780 (1985), for example, proposes a structure for preventing displacement of a lead wire from a spacer capable of mounting lead wires having different diameters. In the proposed structure, the spacer is divided into two parts while a pair of serrate engaging portions are provided around a lead wire mounting portion formed on a central part. The divided parts of the spacer are engaged with each other through the pair of serrate engaging portions, thereby undisplaceably fixing a lead wire. In the proposed conventional spacer, however, the serrate engaging portions are complicated in structure and it is disadvantageously troublesome to dismount a lead wire once mounted.